Delia
by brunette-in-black
Summary: Delia at sixteen was arranged to be married. In an attempt to retain her freedom she left before the marriage could occur. On her train she met someone who was quite a gentleman, but soon after he is as good as a personal poltergeist. Lestat de Lioncourt.
1. The Beginning

Delia

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A quite beautiful young woman sat alone on this luxury train. She had long elegantly curled dark brunette hair and donned a simple yet stunning white silk dress hinting at her lovely slender figure. She had fair skin, red lipstick bluntly contrasting however not in ways that lessened her beauty; she had thick luscious eyelashes framing her smoky hazel eyes. Her legs were crossed in a way that the slit of her dress revealed one of her knees.

She was sitting dreamily, I observed, seeing and looking at nothing. A book lay in her lap forgotten and on the crease I could see a large diamond ring. She sat very still her eyes glazed over as she was obviously deep in thought. Louis and Claudia were taking in the art before our eyes as well. She had so much life, so much spirit, yet the beauty sat there as if she were a corpse without a purpose.

I approached and Claudia as well, Louis staying in his seat watching from afar. The young woman didn't even respond to my or Claudia's presence. She was not looking, not seeing, not hearing or listening; she seemed not to care if the world finally came to an end than she would have been content. "Why are you staring like that?" Claudia asked the woman bluntly and the sound of her voice seemed to bring the young woman back from her mind.

She looked to Claudia and smiled sweetly. "Oh, hello, I'm sorry for my discourtesy. I didn't realize you were there." A blush lightly dusted her fair cheeks and she spoke dreamily. "To what you inquired before I wasn't staring at anything I was simply deep in thought. It may sound terribly silly, but I was just thinking how wonderful if would be to fly away from all my problems. Something like a bird, but soaring free instead of being unjustly caged." Her accent was most definitely American, but she was well educated, although she looked rather young to be traveling alone.

"I am Delia." She said. "Claudia," was all Claudia offered until she saw the ring. She seemed just as entranced by this young woman in white as I seemed to be. "Is that yours?" Claudia gestured to the ring sitting in the book upon her lap. Delia glanced down and scowled. "Yes," she replied regretfully and wrinkled her nose. "It's beautiful may I see it?" Claudia asked and the woman handed over to her without hesitation, of her own will. "It looks like an engagement ring." Claudia was thinking out loud after she fiddled with it for a moment.

Delia scowled, "It was." Claudia met her gaze. "Was?" I inquired I could not remain unnoticed any longer. I revealed my presence for the first time; although Delia wasn't startled like others would have been she was still completely at ease. "Sixteen is far too young to be throwing my entire life away." She said dreamily lost in thought yet again. "You are only sixteen?" Claudia asked surprised, the young woman was one of timeless beauty could achieve that in such a small frame of time. "Yes," Delia replied eloquently.

"Where are you from?" Claudia inquired sinking down into the seat across from the woman whiled I stood, simply watching. That was a very good question, she may have been American but she wasn't from South. Her accent betrayed the fact she must be of the northern states. Delia smiled at Claudia, "I am from Massachusetts, although, I _need _to be as far from that place as I can get, if I wish to escape properly." She said with a sly smile. "Do you like the ring?" She asked Claudia suddenly and leaned forward infinitesimally from her impeccably straight posture. "It's very beautiful," Claudia answered confusion filled her voice. The ring may have been beautiful but its beholder was utterly stunning.

"That is quite alright," I protested, "this ring must mean something to you." I said and she shook her head shimmer about her face making her gleam like that of an angel. "Nothing," she replied firmly her smoky hazel eyes meeting my blue ones levelly. "I rather not keep it, which is yet another memory of that man." The beautiful Delia said her voice even when voicing that which stirs upsetting memories stills sounds like silk feels.

"He was twice my age, although it would have never mattered if I simply loved him. Perhaps if I even knew him, however, the marriage was arranged and the first time my eyes laid upon him was the day before that of the wedding. I lived under my parents' authority for my entire life, that one thing I was not able to obey. I slipped away from that church unnoticed and shall never appear before their eyes again. For no one who genuinely loves their child would sell them like a slave to a man who was but an acquaintance." She was deep in thought yet again. She no longer held the stress in that of her tale, she was confident of that of her escape. She was free from her cage she was unjustly secured in for sixteen years, like she so adequately put it.

"You left him at the alter?" I found myself asking. "I chose to be free. He meant nothing to me and I was meant to be his, an ornament, not aloud to use my intelligence and only speak when spoken to. That was my lovely introductions with him. How I was to act when I was his wife. I do not regret what I did, I never will for I would have been miserable with that man." The train came to a stop. We were stopped in New Orleans. She smiled and rose from her seat gracefully. "Keep the ring dear Claudia." She said as she gently shut her book and she walked with poise from the train.

"I liked her," Claudia said. Some warmth coming into her eyes, I smiled down at her and placed a hand on her shoulder gently. "As do I," I said watching where Delia walked to exit the train. "She was quite intriguing." I said. Louis walked over to join us, "Let's come along." Louis said placing a hand on Claudia's back leading her forward. He too was looking at the path Delia left. She truly was a work of art in both her mind and her appearance. "Could we find her?" Claudia asked with an excitement in her voice and I saw Louis' sour expression, "Leave the girl alone." Louis said and I smirked. Delia was far too exquisite to just simply be left alone. Claudia looked up at me in hope and she relaxed when she saw my expression.

She so wished for companionship beyond Louis and myself. A female friend. A sister. Delia.


	2. Fearless

Delia

Chapter 2: Fearless

Delia was standing before three men stationed as guards to a magnificent manor. She stood there before the men with her arms crossed over her chest and a defiant look on her face. The look of fear that she should feel when alone with unknown men seemed to be absent, as well as the dreamy look in her smoky eyes when she was on the train. If she felt any emotion it was not fear; it was anger. The flush on her cheeks and neck from her rage made her even more enticing. Her eyes held steel in them, ones that spoke of the authority she deserved.

One of her elegant brows was quirked in a fashion of irritation and the way her posture was even straighter as she glared at the men with her red lips pursed. "Marcus Dalisle is my brother," she spoke in anger. "Monsieur Dalisle is occupied with a celebration he is hosting this evening and all the guests have arrived. I'm sure he hasn't a need for another _woman _for his pleasure." The man leered at her and she made a disgusted noise.

"Pardon me, _Monsieur_," she mocked, "I am Marcus Dalisle's _sister_." She said slowly hoping maybe they would understand her better. "If you do not comprehend that I am not some whore from the shore, I could try in another language. Perhaps French? Spanish? Portuguese? If you do not understand English I will be happy to oblige." She said sharply. "Monsieur Dalisle never spoke of a sister and why would a young woman of wealth come unattended. She would not; therefore, you could not be of relation to him." One guard said dumbly.

"Why would he have a reason to inform you upon the fact her had a sister…hmm?" She said heatedly. "He wouldn't have! He would refrain from speaking to those who were to be employed by him. He would not tell you of his sister because there is no need for it. An intelligent man only speaks of womanly relatives to _gentlemen_." Her voice was scorching, like that of the flames of hell.

"Tell us, love, what's your name?" One of the men asked and she wrinkled her nose when she heard the stare both them men we giving her. "Delia Dalisle and I presume that you will not let me pass even after this charming conversation." She said in an ironic tone. "Easy, love," One guard said grabbing her about her slender waist. She looked at him with so much hatred and shoved against his chest.

"Get your hands off me!" She screamed. This is about when I shall cut in. "Oh come now darling, one kiss won't be so horrible. I'm sure you've done worse than that; trying to earn men's attentions higher than your stature." The man with his arms tightly bound around Delia's waist said huskily. I heard the sharp noise of her slap across his face echo through the cobble stoned streets. He caught her wrist wrapping his hand around her small wrist and kissed her palm showing his hunger for her in the action while both men on either side looked rather amused. "I do not seek the company of any man!" She protested venomously and wretched her wrist away struggling to break his unyielding hold, but could not.

She then brought her foot down upon his. He howled in pain and grasped her tighter to him grinding his hips into hers. "You think you're a smart one don't you?" She said pain obvious in her voice. "Stealing your employer's sister's innocence right at the gates of his home. Bravo," she said with such malice. The man didn't seem to be listening he was drinking her in. Her radiant fair skin, her elegant dress, shapely body that seemed too perfect for a mortal, her long brunette tendrils of loose neat curls, smoky hazel eyes framed by her luscious lashes, and her enticing red lips. Things he could not see, that I felt, was her incredible spirit. The strong will she had, not to be conquered. The fight she would put up with no hope of winning, but unwilling to hand herself over.

"Good Evening gentlemen," I said stepping from the shadows. All three looked my way and saw the smirk my face held and confusion flickered over their features. "'Evenin' sir," one of the men said casually as I made my way over. Delia was still struggling vigorously against the man who held her, making a scene yet all men ignored it, even the one with the hold on her and kept a skeptical eye on me.

"What do we have here?" I asked casually, sounding bored. "Just a whore, sir. She was trying to persuade us to let her enter to our Master's residence." A man answered and Delia's attention snapped to him. "Whore?" She inquired heatedly her skin flushing from a light rosy color to that of a tomato with her rage. "I am higher in esteem than any of you vile creatures now and you are calling me a whore?!" She screamed.

"Gentlemen, you must be mistaken. She is not lying when she tells you that she is innocent. I would not touch her further if you do not wish worse than prison from Monsieur Dalisle." I said and the men glanced at Delia again and soon released her. They ran from their post in their drunken stupors. I shall catch up with them after.

Delia rubbed her wrists lightly and then looked up at me with her hatred melted away. Not once did I see fear flicker in her eyes, most intriguing and desirable, she seems to become more and more. "That was very kind of you sir." She spoke bowing her head slightly in thanks. "I shall always recall this moment in my memory. Of the man that saved my life from ruin." She spoke with a humorous air to her delicate voice.

"As will I," I replied and she looked up at me. "You will not remember me for long; there are much better things to be recalled other than saving a weak young woman." She said with a sparkling smile. "You are the contrary to weak, Delia." I said. She looked straight into my blue eyes and nodded her head once more. She slipped through the gates of the manor and made it smoothly down the walk to the door. She knocked briefly and soon was brought into the house without question.

"Why did you let her go like that?" Claudia came up from behind me and looked down the path that Delia took with a frown. "Patience, dear Claudia. You must have patience." She took my hand and squeezed it slightly. Her eyes forward with hope shining in them. She glanced upward to a large window where Delia embraced a well dressed man with dark curly hair. Her brother.

Soon Delia will join us. Leaving this world behind.


	3. Patience

Delia

Chapter 3: Patience

Delia wore a gold satin gown that whispered the secrets of the body beneath the bunched fabric about her legs and chest and the tight bodice around her torso modestly defining her voluptuous curves of her slender figure. The short sleeves slightly off her creamy smooth shoulders only held in place by pale gold silk ribbons neatly tied in bows. The long thin strips of silky fabric flowed down her arms tickling her skin. A single string of pearls hung around her neck and a band of pearls over one of her wrists.

Her waist long dark brunette curls were pulled into an elegant bun at the nape of her neck with pieces of the pale gold ribbon and cream pearls pinned into her dark locks bluntly contrasting against it. A few curly strands of hair were free and they proved to make her all the more tantalizing. Her smoky eyes were filled with light and her full lips were set in a beautiful smile.

Her brother, Marcus, was having yet another soirée. He seemed quite fond of them, being a young bachelor with unlimited fortune at his finger tips. The young man with his curly hair looked on protectively over Delia as she moved fluidly with that entrancing smile on her face. My eyes weren't the only ones glued to the young woman. Men accompanied or not seemed to have to drag their attention to art that she was.

She squatted down before a young boy and then took his hand leading him to the dance floor. She was teaching the boy how to dance and smiled down at him and giving words of praise. He giggled and she smiled even brighter than she was already. "You're not the only one that wants her Lestat." Louis said pessimistically, sitting beside me and watching Delia as well. "She's being watched by everyone. The slaves even adore her. They will notice if she suddenly disappears." Louis said and I smirked. "A challenge is what I _live _for." I said rising from my seat and walking toward Delia.

"May I cut in?" I asked and Delia looked up at me her smile unwavering. "That isn't a question for me to answer you must ask, Terrance." Delia said and I glanced down at the boy that must not be any older than four years old. I kneeled down on one knee before Terrance, glanced up at Delia who seemed to be holding in laughter, before bringing my attention back to the boy. "May I dance with this beautiful lady here?" I asked Terrance and he smiled and nodded his head, his golden hair tousled by the action.

He hugged Delia and she dropped to the floor before him her dress pooling around her and wrapped her arms around the boy. "Go run along to, Mama," she said to him tapping the tip of his nose with her finger and placing a kiss on his cherubic cheek. He did just what she told him and he disappeared from sight quickly and Delia stood gracefully. I held out my hand she took it and placed her other hand on my shoulder and I took my other hand and placed it on her mid-back. The scent of her was intoxicating. She smelled of roses and lavender making my mouth water.

"This is my third time seeing you and I still have yet to know your name, while you already know mine." The young woman in my arms told me looking over my shoulder and groaning before she actually looked into my eyes. "It is Lestat." I said with a smirk and she nodded in acknowledgment. She glanced over my shoulder once more and roller her eyes. She was graceful and even unconscious of her movements as she seemed to be preoccupied.

"Is something the matter?" I asked and she cleared her throat and looked up at me. "My brother, he doesn't seem to like you much." She said with a small grin. "You say that as if it is a good thing," and she smiled up at me, "Whatever gave you that notion. My brother would be happier if I were in a nunnery than ever in the arms of a man. He says 'they are not to be trusted'; I assume that is only because of his activities he believes every man to be a gentleman on the surface while the darkness of their character lurks just beneath." She is very intelligent to pull such description from a simple statement.

"That man should be revered and feared all the same. I do respect only those who respect those who respect me, although fear is hard to come by. People only fear what they do not understand and I make a point of understanding, I find it a useless emotion. It's just a crude version of immense confusion and –" a gloved hand grasped her shoulder and she looked up to its owner. "I must speak to you Delia." The man said. "Yes, brother, I will be there in just a moment." Delia's brother walked to the entrance of the room. "I am sorry to cut this short, but my brother beckons and I wouldn't want to anger him." She said with a smile.

"No, you could not have that dear Delia." I said smiling as well. "Good Night, Monsieur, I am sure I will not see you before the night is spent. Until we meet again," She said. Delia sauntered away the ripples of her gold satin dress shifting slightly with every step to show the sway of her petite hips and she disappeared into darkness through the entrance doors. I looked on wistfully. "And she's gone again," said the small, yet regal voice of Claudia. "Patience," I took her small hand in mine. "Why must we always be patient." Claudia whined. I kneeled before her, "We must, to not upset the balance dear Claudia. If I were to take her from where her every movement is being watched that would be rather foolish, is it not?" I asked lifting her chin with a finger.

"Yes, but –" She began but I put a finger to her pale pink lips. "The summer festival is almost here and that is the time I shall take her. All the wealthy attend and that is the time they will be preoccupied to notice the young beauty's disappearance. She is truly a gem Claudia, and very loosely guarded, you shall have a sister very soon, I swear it." I said and she smiled and threw her small slender arms around my neck.


	4. Seduction of Sweets

Delia

Chapter 4: Seduction of Sweets

Delia had her arm slipped through the crook of a young gentleman's. Her long velvety brunette curls cascaded down her back with a single ice blue ribbon tied loosely in a simple bow around a few of her ringlets. She sauntered on the arm of the young man in her soft blue gown departing from the theatre. She had a bright smile on her face and her smoky eyes sparkled more than that of the most brilliant stars. The tender glow within them for the pathetic boy sickened me.

"Freddie, mmm, you really should try this," Delia urged him. She held a small cream filled pastry in one of her hands and wiped some of the cream off the pastry with a finger and brought it to her rosy lips. "Del, the last time you persuaded me into trying something…" Freddie faded off. Delia smiled like mad, "Oh, come now," she broke into a fit of giggles. "Trying some of this pastry is nothing like trying to gain that pig headed Victoria's affection. The results are much sweeter after all." Delia tempted looking up at him.

"Del," he groaned. She came before him smiling and walking backward. "One taste. You trust me don't you, Freddie?" She asked with mock innocence. "We've known one another for more than ten years and of all the things I know about you, Fredrick, distaste for dessert has never been an issue. Please…" She pleaded with him and stopped before him halting their sluggish pace. She swiped her finger of the cream once more and held it to his lips and he groaned and gave in.

She pulled her finger away with satisfaction, "Isn't it delicious," she asked and he nodded dumbly. She seemed completely oblivious to his lingering stare on her as she slipped her arm back through the crook of his. "Delicious," he replied.

"I knew you would like it," she said glancing at him through her long lashes. "Here," she said holding the pastry to his mouth waiting for him to accept and he complied and Delia's fingers brushed his lips. He chewed and then swallowed the sweet and his and Delia's eye contact never deterred. "You have a bit of cream right there," Delia broke eye contact and drew her finger over his bottom lip and brought the cream to her supple ones.

Fredrick was mesmerized by the action. "What?" Delia asked curiously innocently. "Del, would it be horribly forward of me to ask if I can kiss you?" Fredrick inquired. "Dearest Fredrick; can implies if you are capable and may inquires that of a question." She replied cheekily. "Del _may _I kiss you?" He asked. She smiled and her eyes left his and looked at the stars dotting the night's black canvas. "I don't know," she answered.

He groaned and pulled her into him. Her chest pressed tightly into his, the light of the street lamp softly glowing on the couple. "Freddie, I…" she began but was interrupted from her uncertainty by his lips descending upon hers.

I sauntered from the shadows, Claudia's small hand in mine and Louis walking beside me, "Beautiful night, is it not," I smirked at Delia gently pushing away the awful boy and he took the hint and obliged. She disentangled her arms from his and a flush spread over her cheeks and her eyes held a bit of annoyance, I am not sure from what – our appearance or the boy that kissed her.

"Good evening," Delia managed to offer even with her current discomfited state. "Pleasant to see you again," she lied, revealing her frustration toward our interruption and not to the pathetic excuse of a man standing beside her. "Hello," Claudia offered in a cheerful voice her eyes sparkling at the sight of Delia with anticipation of the Summer Festival. Delia's eyes traveled to Claudia's and she couldn't help but let a small smile grace her lips at Claudia's joy. "Well don't you look lovely," Delia said smiling warmly at Claudia and she returned it. "Not as beautiful as you," Claudia replied in her innocent and sweet tone.

"That's quite the compliment." Delia replied. "What keeps you at this hour," I inquired and her eyes looked up to mine sharply, "Fredrick and me attended the show at the theatre," Delia told me quickly. Her eyes traveled over the three of us and landed on Louis, "I am sorry I do not know your name," Delia said after thinking on it a moment. "I am Louis," he told her gently. Fredrick was shifting his weight from one foot to another uneasily. He had a quite uncomfortable expression upon his face. "Delia it is nearing the hour of ten," Fredrick spoke up.

"You are leaving already," Claudia whined. "You did not even get to tell me about the theatre, if it was dance or opera." Sadness was that of Claudia's tone. "I shall tell you another time when my impatient brother is not awaiting my return. And it was a ballet." Claudia pouted. She craved her company, to speak to Delia brightened her disposition drastically than Louis or I could hope to achieve. The female companionship filled her with such warmth and delight.

"Um, Fredrick I'm cold. Take me home." She told him and he nodded leading her away. She seemed to feel the need to make her excuse more plausible she felt guilt for leaving Claudia, but still wished to escape my watchful eye that interrupted a lustful moment between her and that ghastly boy. He is not going to complicate things; if he tries I shall have to make him disappear.

"And we watch her walk away once more," Claudia quipped. "I you sure that we must wait. What if that boy ruins everything with the relationship he has with Delia? What if…" she started but I hushed her. "Claudia if he attempts to interfere he will not succeed, Delia's destiny is already set and will go according to plan. Nothing will stop what will occur in but three nights time. She will join us dearest Claudia." He assured her looking into her eyes.

Claudia sniffled as a solitary tear of blood slid down her pallid cheek. "What if something goes wrong?" Claudia asked on the verge of tears once more. Louis came to kneel in front of her, "It will not." He told her brushing her tear away as she threw her arms around his neck and he scooped her into his hold and lifted her from the ground. His gaze caught mine and I saw the flicker of his uncertainty of the situation and the pity of Delia.

I looked away and rolled my eyes, he still clings to his humanity after all these years. But even so he, too, see the promise in the company of Delia for Claudia's sake. He will do anything to keep her happy. As will I.


	5. Summer Festival

Delia

Chapter 5: Summer Festival

The gathering of intoxicated mortals in twirls of color tempted my companions and me greatly; yet the smooth, sweet, luscious, red liquor running through the veins of their beings were not of our focus tonight. The brunette, smoky-hazel-eyed beauty was what captivated our interests. Her silk curtain of curls was pulled back from her neck, set in a mass of curls resting atop her head.

Delia's slender, creamy neck was on display with a single string of pearls as its garnish and pale yellow gown with short wispy sleeves hung completely off her shoulders and clung to her lithe form leaving no obstacles for tonight's agenda – although that would not have deterred my intentions. The only ornament that marred her perfection as blood would white linen was that vile boy, _Frederick_. They have not left one another's sight from the moment they have arrived, however the boys seems impossibly drunk and Delia has found it quite amusing to have him act foolishly.

She is completely coherent. She seems to not to have let a drop breach her full, red lips. A flush colored her cheeks from her exertion in the incredible heat. The others around her already seemed completely intoxicated, while she was acting on unadulterated ecstasy. She was spinning in her dance and throwing her head back in laughter that stole her breath.

The boy took her hand and dragged her to a table where he collapsed in a chair and a brief scowl colored her face for a moment.

"Del, sit with me." The boy commanded her. It was not a simple question; it had the ring of superiority in his voice. That implied he had command over her.

"I will do no such thing, I want to dance. I will dance until I cannot bear to stand any longer." Delia said, the corners of her lips lifting slightly.

"No. You will sit with me." The boy commanded. The boy speaking to her caused her displeasure to increased with every word as he tried to guide her to the seat beside him.

"What has possessed you to treat me like this? I am not a slave! I am not your property and you may not treat me as such! I belong to no one." Delia cried out to the boy standing before his sitting figure, fists clenched.

"That is only for a matter of time." The boy said to her and brought a wine glass to his lips only to have it smacked away by Delia, her eyes blazing with fury toward him.

"How do you figure this, _dearest Fredrick_," she inquired sharply. Her arms crossed over her chest unintentionally emphasizing her bosom.

He smirked at her, "Del, I am simply stating the inevitable. You will be mine and you will follow my every command. Darling, you might as well, follow my orders now. Sit with me."

She dropped her arms to the side of her for a moment before her right hand struck his cheek open palmed, leaving a startling red mark there. She turned her back to him and began moving through the throngs of people, Fredrick watching her exit for only a moment as his heavy lids finally won out and his head fell backward.

"We shall meet at home, I do not want her to panic and have to use more force than necessary." I told Louis and Claudia quickly. Claudia's smile was utterly dazzling as she took Louis' hand and skipped off into the blackness of the night.

I pursued Delia, unnoticed.

In a place where music could be heard, yet was shrouded by shadows, I captured her hand in mine and pulled her into my arms. I quickly began a familiar dance that even without her sight she would be able to follow. I have not said a word, yet. She danced stiffly and with uncertainty.

"What do you want?" She said softly, not fearfully, but tentatively was more appropriate.

"That question has far too many answers to be supplied, beautiful Delia." I softly spoke into her ear, my breath tickling her skin of her neck. I had the satisfaction of seeing goosebumps rise on her supple skin.

"Lestat," she must have registered my voice through the darkness. She tilted her head back slightly and squinted her eyes in an effort to see me, but found quickly she was unable and blinked, her long lashes fluttering. "_They _whisper about you, did you know that? They fear you and they speak of you as if you are the devil, himself, which I find as a bit of embellishment. People disappear when you are around; no one speaks out of fear that they will be next. The question is what are you?"

Delia was quite the spectator. Listening, watch, and yet not including herself in their useless talk. Her eyes were still set on my face, despite the fact she cannot see me.

"What I am is not the true question. You want to know what I do, what I was and what I have become to gain such a title as I have. Your curiosity is eating at you, clawing at what you know to try and come to a conclusion of the insanity of such talk that breaches your ears from those people." I told her with the sense of rightness.

"I suppose." She said thoughtfully. "Yet, I feel that you will not answer me tonight. I am almost certain of that fact."

"You are quite right, Delia." I replied.

"What do you want of me?" She asked and I my lips pulled up into a smile.

"Have you ever heard the expression, 'curiosity killed the cat'?" I inquired.

"I'm not a cat, so that shall not be a problem because I have a feeling that if you were going to take my life, you probably would have committed that act already." She told me without the slightest tremor in her voice concerning her own demise.

"That assumption is incorrect, Mademoiselle." I told her lightly and I felt her confidence go and her body go rigid. With that I spun her away, and then when she returned her to my arms I pressed her frame to mine. Tremors were traveling through her shapely form.

I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Don't be afraid."

"I—I—I'm not." She lied, stammering making her utterly unconvincing. She tried to strain against me, desperately pull herself away, but it was futile against my iron grip. She struggled against my hold, but could not budge it remained locked around her; I was not going to give up on someone so precious…

I bent my head to the perfect spot my lips brushed her creamy skin just before my teeth sank in. "Ah!" She cried out. She struggled but soon enough she went limp in my arms. She was still had a considerable amount of her life's blood in her, but I drew away. She was unconscious and I smiled to myself.

Her head lolled back and a few curls came loose. I scooped her into my arms and easily cradled the young beauty. Her head rested upon my shoulder as I walked through the darkness and briefly into the dim light of the street lamps as I walked the cobble stoned road which was completely deserted of people. Anyone, rich or otherwise was attending the festival…leaving the streets surrounding this, abandoned.

I carried Delia into the house and promptly laid her down. She was in the guestroom – the room that remains vacant always, until now – and she was slightly paler already from what I had taken. She will become ill within next hours, but now she looked like a slumbering angel with her hair that came loose of its pins fanning the pillow and her long lashes brushing her pallid cheeks.

I heard light rapid foot steps. They came to a stop not very far from me and I knew who it was before I glanced over my shoulder to look at her. She was staring at Delia a bright smile coloring her face with excitement that radiated from her in waves. She ran to me and hugged me tightly closing her eyes with a content smile. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She told me sweetly.

I smiled down at her and picked her up and spun her around. "You are welcome. I will do anything to make you smile as you had just now." I told her with a smile of my own.

"Thank you," she said and placed a kiss on my cheek.


	6. Dawn Is Her Dusk

Delia

Chapter 6: Dawn Is Her Dusk

Delia awoke with a gasp of pain. In her pain she squeezed her eyes more tightly shut and had bitten down on her bottom lip. Her hands involuntarily grip the coverlet she lays atop. Her chest is heaving trying to regain her breath and her heartbeat is rising and falling rapidly trying to supply her with blood that she does not have. Delia is dying and she is fighting against death with all she has, gripping with her tenacious fingers to the threads of life.

She was more pallid now. Her red lips have gone to a pink that is practically white and her cheeks do not hold the rose color. Her lip was released from her teeth when an aching jolt went through her and a whimper escaped them and her eyelids drew back to the dim light of the room. Tears dribbled down her cheeks as I came closer.

A stray curl clung to her damp face. I sat on the large bed beside her and I brushed the dark tendril away. "You are still able to live, dear Delia. You will stay young and beautiful for eternity, isn't that such an appealing offer, chéri?" I stroked her brunette tresses.

"No," she protested in a soft, breathy voice.

"Now, that, mon amour, is not your truth." I said brushing my fingertips over her cheek.

She shook her head feebly. I grinned down at her, "you do not wish to die now chéri, and I can make it all stop. I am capable of having you remain here." I told her in a soothing sentiment. She would never submit, but she was not strong enough to attempt to fight my will. I brought my wrist to her white full lips, I knew she was not tempted with immortality like so many selfish mortals so I simply pressed my wrist to her lips that was producing blood that would keep her with us for eternity, and her mouth filled with it. She was choking on her attempt not to swallow. Always resistant.

I slid my other hand beneath her delicate neck and drew her into me. "Swallow chéri." I whispered into her ear. She was staring up at me with those smoky hazel eyes and I could see the defiance and pain in them. But when a spasm of pain coursed through her body and she gasped the blood coated its way down her throat.

"That's it," I praised. Her eyes had shut tight again; she was trying to will her pain away. It would not work.

"Why," She demanded in a rasp, she was too weak to fight my embrace. She wants to know why this fate had become of her? Well why should I deprive her of the truth?

"Your spirit, Delia. You are so magnificent from your exterior to the depths of your soul. You are so _sweet_ in every way, wise for your short years, appealing in every sense of the word. I chose you, Delia. You are chosen to be an immortal, to live an eternity that your beauty would never be trumped."

"I—I di-idn't wan' i-it," she stuttered through moans of pain. Then she let out a bloodcurdling—oh the irony in such a word—scream and noticeable tremor ran through her body. Her heart took its final beats, fighting to the end. Her breathing came in gulps it seems she could not retain her breath. She was covered with a film of sweat making her skin glow all the more. Her eyes shut like a child when she refuses to watch any longer. And her full lips pressed together.

I found, even before her heart stopped beating and she became immortal, in those last few moments of mortality even as she was dying she was immensely beautiful. Her pain filled gasps and moans racking her petite frame were that of music. She looked like a fallen angel, with her dark angelic curls and light yellow dress and look of pain for what has become of her.

Her breathing was now calm and her heart silent. Yet, she was still weak, she needed blood. The color had returned to her lips and they were a vibrant red once more, her cheeks regained the rosy color, and her silk curls seemed even more lush. Her thick lashes brushed back and she looked up at me with her smoky hazel orbs. She simply looked, not the wonderment that was evident in Louis' first look through immortal eyes. She did not seem captivated. Observant, yes, taking it all in but she was not completely absorbed with what she was seeing.

The emotion her eyes held was almost palatable. She was angry, but that was not what made the air so densely thick. She was calm, calm in a sense of calculating as she was on that train we first met, with that dreamy expression relaxing her gorgeous features leaving the other passengers besotted with her and attracting unnecessary attention. Her eyes bore into mine, searing with its quiet rage within the tranquility.

She did not speak; her attention was outside the window where the curtains had been drawn. The black velvet is sparkling with diamonds and a crest of round opal with such brilliancy. This was her dawn now, the hours where the moon hung high in the black sky and the stars shine upon us. This shall always be her dawn with the silvery rays and the song of the nightingales.


	7. The Lady Doth Protest

Delia

"_I fear who I am becoming,  
__I feel that I am losing the struggle within  
__I can no longer restrain it,  
__my strength, it is fading,  
__I have to give in"  
_+It's the Fear by Within Temptation+

Chapter 7: The Lady Doth Protest

Within a blink of an eye a year goes by, a gasp and another slip through ones fingers, and a sensual moan and a half of a decade is gone. Mortal's beauty, brawn, and brain deteriorate while we thrive for eternity…while these pathetic beautiful creatures wither and die.

I smiled when I saw Claudia and Delia sitting on the veranda bathed in moonlight. Delia had Claudia cradled in her arms and she was softly stroking her blonde locks.

"We've been invited to a soirée, mes chéris." I told them in my ironic way. Claudia stood from Delia's loose embrace and her face was alight with a brilliant happiness. Delia slowly stood and smoothed the skirt of her dress and her expression rapidly declined from placid to utterly miserable. Her hazel eyes held so much sorrow, very unbecoming of a young woman of such beauty.

"I hope you three enjoy yourselves." Delia spoke softly.

Louis came to join us where we stood on the veranda. "Delia, you must come with us. You're starving."

"I cannot and I am not hungry." Delia replied softly.

"You will come." It was an order.

"To steal the life from those who had barely even tasted it? It sweep death upon those who don't deserve such a fate. Steel the breath from man, woman, and child? I cannot take when it was something I, myself, had once held so fickly in my naïve hands. I will not murder innocent people. I won't. They deserve to breathe and laugh and weep than any of us." Delia all but snarled at me before turning away from me once more and folding her arms heavily over her chest.

"No one is innocent."

"Nor is everyone guilty." She retorted.

"Are you to starve yourself more sufficiently this time, Delia? Are you hoping for death, you realize this isn't the way about that?" I droll.

"Pity, perhaps the sun will be the cause of my untimely end. Or rather timely, since I probably would have died by now if I hadn't sparked interest." She harped.

"Oh, Delia, no!" Claudia cried prettily. "You mustn't leave. You can't think this life so dreadful. Please!"

Delia was silent and completely lost for words. What could she say to soothe Claudia? To soothe an old soul trapped in that young body and trapped in a precocious disposition whispering of childhood and the secrets of adult life. A woman in a child's body. What would one say? To a sister of sisters, young yet older than she?

"I'm sorry," Delia whispered. It was well aimed only to Claudia. To me she favored a sharp scornful look from those hazel eyes. The corners of her petal like lips curved down in an attractive grimace and her hands balled into tight fists, imagining hitting me, no doubt.

Louis seemed to be choking on his words. Words he knew would encourage the lovely flower to come along and slip sinking her pretty teeth into some succulent flesh and satisfy that ravenous need, her knowing hunger that she refused to sate. He couldn't possibly give his advice at risk of being a hypocrite himself. How long was it before he stopped dining on rats and the less reputable of society? He still doesn't truly enjoy this, as Claudia and I, but he has come accustomed to it.

"Don't encourage me, Louis. I understand you wouldn't, but I won't be joining you all tonight or ever. Some say with the shedding of your mortal skin you lose your morals…your conscience. Mine is still my constant companion. I couldn't bear if I ever did truly lose control." A tear of blood ran down her cheek.

"You don't have to –" Louis tried to console, but she caught his lie straight away.

"Don't lie. I know you must kill, if the species wants to survive, then they must. Those who know gather torches and weapons against you."

"Every vampire must truly _feed_ sooner or later." I said matter of fact.

"You will give in sooner or later."

"When I do I promise you, I'll be dead before you can prevent it." Delia said with her delicate chin inclined.

Her silent victory as the three of us – Claudia, Louis, and I – headed out for dinner.


	8. Think Me Wicked

Delia

Chapter 8: Think Me Wicked

I grasped her to me. She tried to push me away, it was an admirable effort. My sweet, sweet Delia. She clawed, she screamed, and tried to escape me like a crazed animal. I suppose that is what she reduced herself to.

I tangled my fingers in her brunette curls and forced her to face what is before her or rather who. On the floor lay a sniveling mortal leaking his life's blood onto my Persian carpet. The stain will never come out, I suppose I'll have to buy another.

"Why!" She shrieked.

"Why, what ma petite?" I asked softly, calmly, and it was quite a feat with how angry I felt at the angel in my arms.

"Why did you kill him? Why can I not have a single ounce of happiness without your ruining it?" She screamed.

Tears were running down her cheeks. I believe my Delia is being self righteous again. Refusing her nature. Refuting her existence. Telling me to go to hell. I ruined her life. It's quite tiring to listen to her drivel, no matter how lovely any words sound coming from that pretty mouth.

"I have not killed him, ma petite." I whispered in her ear, rubbing my cheek against hers even as she tried to wrench away and nuzzled the exposed flesh of her throat.

"Then what have you done? He won't heal from this. He'll die. Why did you do this? Why?"

"You haven't eaten properly in months Delia darling. You can not love them, unless you wish to turn them." I pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "That is not an option."

"Then what is the purpose of this?" She tried to look away once more. I gripped her chin between my slender fingers and kept her looking at the boy with dark disheveled curls, his shirt ripped and vest lying open.

"Finish it."

"What?" She squeaked.

"You've made a mess of things Delia. It's time that you fix them. He knows what you are, you've let your guard down, and he would lead us to our deaths. Like I was taught long ago, I'm teaching you now. You must clean this up…I will not finish this." I growled pushing her to her knees before the boy and her dress pooling around her.

"I only watched him from afar. I played the piano and…" She whispered beseechingly.

"He saw that unnatural gleam. He's followed you because of his infatuation with you. He saw you take the life a pretty little animal. I suppose he does the same, but not with his teeth, ma petite. Pretty girls at parties are not supposed to have fangs. But you do. Now you must remedy your mistake. No more animals. You are weak. He will give you strength."

"He has not done anything wrong!" She begged.

"No matter, he will. They are all the same. They come in different packages, have different faces, but they react the same. They will bring torches and a mob. You must do this for all our sakes."

"I hate you." She whispered before she brushed the boys curls from his moist forehead.

"I believe I remember those sweet words, you tell me them everyday and everyday they make my fondness for you grow." I always did love a challenge.

"He reminds me of Freddy. I loved him too." She murmured.

"Get on with it, now."

She glared up at me. Then she leaned down gently and sank her teeth into the boy's neck. He whimpered. He was already in pain and scared out of his wits. Despite herself, Delia moaned as she took his blood. She enjoyed it I knew and when she was fed properly she was a completely different. Much like my Louis in that respect.

I pulled her back before she could drink too much. When I did so she snuggled into me. I quite liked he afterglow after feeding. She was always deliriously happy for several hours before her depression set in once again.

But as I held her in my arms and she peppered me with blood flavored kisses. I could not help but savor these moments. Even if the boy never suspected a thing…his life was worth these lovely hours with my sweet, sweet Delia.

She thinks me wicked, but that is only because I am.


	9. Tell Me You Love Me

**Delia**

Chapter 9: Tell Me You Love Me

I wrapped the petite brunette angel in my arms. Her hands automatically making their way to my chest to push me away, in disgust no doubt, but I only held her firmer against me. My fingers caressed a few tendrils of her curls behind one ear and I leaned forward to whisper in her ear as we swept across a dance floor.

"Push me away again, love, and I'll slaughter the host and hostess and all their pretty little children. That would be nearly half a dozen lives. Lives are precious to you, are they not?"

She went rigid. Oh, toying with her was too easy.

"No. That's won't do dear. I need a graceful woman, who is pliable to the touch and one who will move with me. I refuse to dance with you if you continue to act as a life-size doll, and then who knows what I'll do. The hostess Susan, was it? She's awfully plump. Awfully tasty looking… I could…"

Darling Delia stomped on my foot just now. It quite hurt. She wounds me. Of course not physically, but my ego is always thoroughly bruised from this beauty.

"Her name is Serena." Delia murmured. "Don't use me as an excuse to kill. You would do it even if I wasn't so against it."

"What does her name matter… she won't live for much longer even without my assistance to an untimely death. Her name will be forgotten. Her face lost when her likeness is no longer above the mantel." I grazed my lips over her neck and then dip her low, but not near enough to the floor.

"You are an unimaginable bastard."

"Oh, I am imaginable. You imagined me doing all sorts of naughty things to you once. Do not deny it, Angel, I could practically feel the attraction rolling off you in overwhelming waves when you were mortal. You fantasized and wished and hope you would have a man that had my likeness that was like me and would take you to bed and steal away your innocence." We spun and twirled and whirled in the throng of other guests.

"Maybe I wanted adventure. I was sixteen. I was foolish and you ruined me and my life. I lost my innocence to a monster." She hissed.

"You are still innocent, my Delia." I discreetly twirled us from the room. I caught a glimpse of both Louis and Claudia on my way to the veranda.

I pressed Delia into the railing and trapped her in a cage of my arms.

"What is it you want now? You have taken everything from me, why will you refuse to let me go. I have never asked you for anything." Her hazel orb beseeched me.

"What is it you want Delia? I will give you any possession you desire. The world is yours if you wish for it. Darling, I will never let you leave us."

"Have you ever felt anything for me?" She softly inquired. "Or do you only wish to toy and torment me for the rest of eternity for your own amusement?"

Of course I feel for her. She is my Delia. She is my beautiful obstinate angel, I would exist happily if she complied or defied my wishes. Her being in my arms even with those eyes shining with grief warms my long dead heart.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked exasperated.

"Tell me what you truly feel for me. Tell me what you feel now." She demanded staring up at me.

"I love you. I always have and I was infatuated that first glimpse of you on that train. I love you, Delia, and I suppose that is why I cannot bear for you to leave us."

"Love?" Disbelief. That's what reflected on her face.

"Yes."

"It does not change anything. I will never stop fighting, your fickle declaration won't change that." She crossed her arms over her chest.

I wrapped my arms around her in an embrace that held the precocious woman captive.

"I know, love. But you still belong to me."


	10. Envious

**Delia**

Chapter 10: Envious

Envy. Jealousy. Coveting. I have never wanted someone I didn't have the ability to seduce, steal away, or to simply have. Challenges are always more amusing when one has the upper hand, when one truly knows that no matter the obstacles, one will be victorious. I suppose, I have been spoiled.

Never had I thought two of my lovelies would find more intrigue between them, then with me. Their depression which shines in their eyes and demeanor constantly morose; it's quite hard to enjoy myself when I am not joined with fervor… but rather grudging reluctance.

But in the shadows tonight, I did not see my Delia moping or my darling Louis in a melancholic state. No in the dark on the veranda they were whispering the way two lovers would. Delia leaning forward on the rail, her face tilted upward gazing at the stars and Louis standing behind her wrapping his arms around her. She seems to lean back against him.

"Was it so hard for you, Louis?" Not looking at him. But they were comfortable enough not to need eye contact to display their intimacy.

"Yes."

"Did it get any easier?" She grasped one of his hands and gently traced her fingers over his palm.

"It did, but once it did I suppose it makes one more of a monster." Sadness oozed from every word.

I roll my eyes. Their mini melodrama. They find comfort in this. In each other's arms and whispering their questions and secrets and deepest desires. I find this so weak. So pathetic.

"You are not a monster." She said firmly.

"I am." He was easing back, away.

That's right. Leave it be, Louis. I would share anything with him, but I have a feeling if I intruded on this moment between them they would separate and leave me. They would only find comfort in one another, but not me. I always seem to be the source of their torment. They are in denial, I suppose. Their torment is of their own making.

"_You_ are not." She was determined. She whirled around to face him.

I slunk further into the darkness and hid myself so I may still watch the exchange. I felt burning jealousy for never having this sort of encounter with nothing but their familiarity to spur the emotions between them. Their depression they share.

"You do not know some of the things I have done. If you did, you would not hold me in such high esteem. You would be disgusted by me, Delia; you would hate me for what I have done."

Her small hands cupped his face. "You've been nothing but kind and patient with me. You have remorse and a conscience. You have been this way for decades… much longer than I have and the fact that you still have some form of humanity. That you do not revel in the blood… that you are not a sadistic murderer. I love you for that!"

A smile graced his face. "But what of my past. At some points in my existence I have reveled in the blood, even for a moment. I starved myself and then I lost control and in those moments while I was ripping into the flesh it felt right. I wanted more and more. That's how I nearly killed Claudia. I turned her because I was so careless and Lestat turned her… leading me around by my guilt."

"The past is the past." She raked her hands into his hair.

"You relive it more often then not, sweetheart." He cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I am working to overcome that. I want to. I do."

"I will help you." They were leaning closer. Her head was tilted slightly to look into his eyes. But her gaze traveled to his lips every so often.

She stood up on her toes closing even more space between them and he met her. His lips crushing hers. He pulled her against him and she looped her arms around his neck and giggled. He pulled back a moment and chuckled.

"You bit me."

"Sorry," she giggled.

"No you are not."

"Kiss me again, Louis." She whispered.

He complied and picked her up and spun her around which elicited more giggles and sat her on the stone railing where she wrapped her legs around him pulling him impossibly closer.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"And I, you."

I walked away. I couldn't take this any longer. I suppose my face reflected my disgust at the moment. They show me so little affection, but find solace in each other. They are mine. They should not feel as if they belong to each other… it is not right.

I suppose I will have to do something about this.


	11. All's Fair In Love And War

**Delia**

Chapter 11: All's Fair in Love and War

Her back is pressed into the wall. Her arms linked around his neck; grasping, pulling, needing for him to be closer. She draws his lips to hers desperately and her brunette curls nearly cloaking both their features of longing. She arched into him and as she gasped and moaned those ragged breaths her breasts rose up and were near to spilling from her corset. His lips traveled down her jaw, her throat, to the valley of her breasts. I watched as both of the dear lovers moan, whisper, and laugh all the while.

I couldn't take this any longer. I will not just be a voyeur to their wallowing and indulging. I will not stand by as they call me wretched only to seek comfort in one another. It is not the game I play. I play the games and I always expect to win; because I am that good.

I sauntered silently to the pair of love birds. I wrapped my fingers in Louis' hair and pulled until he was freed from Delia's grasp.

Both looked equally shocked. Like I would not know? I suppose they have seriously underestimated me. More's the pity.

"Hello, lovers."

"Lestat, I…" Delia began, no doubt searching for a way out of this situation. She must be quite uncomfortable. Good.

I released Louis' hair and looked at him. "Go on, kiss her. Get on with it." I demanded, pressing him to her once more.

"Lestat?" Louis drew away from her and she turned her face away. Scowls both handing on their lips and eyebrows drawing in, both looking utterly confused.

"Do it." It was not a request, it was a command.

Louis hesitantly turned her to face him and gingerly placed his lips on hers. There was no urgency, just sweet caresses. Even as they did as I commanded, it brought me no pleasure. I suppose, I need to control this further to feel the type of satisfaction I am seeking.

This time I curled my hand around Delia's wrist and pulled her to me and from beloved Louis' lips. I pressed her firmly to my form and ravaged her mouth. I forced my tongue into her moist, warm depths. I pressed. I plundered. And she gasped just as she had with Louis. Her moans escaped as I grasp her breast rolling her hardening nipples between my fingers.

That was not enough. If I wish to win, if I wish to truly be satisfied with what I do that is not enough. Her skirts were quite the obstacle as I work them up and guide her to the settee. She was now trapped between the settee and me.

My fingers skimmed her inner thighs and she moaned louder into my mouth and when I worked my fingers past those crisp curls between her legs and into her, I can only describe it as heaven. Especially, with her as wet as she is. It didn't take long for her to be sent right over the edge, with not one drop of blood spilled sadly. If blood were involved we would both be in complete rapture for much longer. But tonight I don't seem to have the time.

Tonight is about exercising control and that is what I am doing. Proving not only that I am capable, but I can get to them. No matter how melancholic they feel. They are mine.

I drew away from my Delia as she trembled.

I slid onto the floor but not without pulling Louis down with me. I will not claim one but two tonight. I plundered his mouth and ripped his shirt open as I draw my fingers over his chest and then undo his pants clutching his manhood in my hand. I drew my fingers over the sensitive organ and then squeezed and stroked and tortured him until he too was moaning in pleasure.

I straightened my clothes and my hair and looking at the two lovers as I drew in once more. Louis was parallel to Delia three feet from the settee gasping.

Delia sat up as I sat up on the settee and brought her knees to her chest hugging them to herself. A smirked curved my lips as I sat on the floor and leaned on the settee, looking up at her. It wasn't long before I pulled her down and set her on my lap.

"Lestat, no more." She murmured. She was attempting to scold me.

"Oh, ma petite, those are words I could not possibly understand. I will always want more. If I want it, I will take it, darling."

I found myself occupied until dawn.


End file.
